White Lantern's Light
by Tallictr
Summary: The last of Its kind and the first White Lantern to maintain control of the ring, It aspires to change all that it sees. To take the filth of Its new home and cleanse it with the near limitless power It wielded. Destinies once written in stone are now little more than wet clay waiting to be carefully sculpted by Its guiding hand. (OC/Multiple)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello boys and girls! It's me, your friendly neighborhood Writer-Man! (Don't hate on the pun, it took me like five minutes to think of it.) And I'm here with this...whatever it is._

 _I tried to write something outside of my comfort zone and this was the result. Hopefully it won't be too awful to read. If it was, let me know. If it was actually something you liked...also let me know. Same as always._

 _Thanks for your continued support in my endeavors to be the author of a good fanfic and I will see you all in the next chapter!_

 _Bye~_

In the skies above the city-state of Themyscira, a ball of fire falls to the Earth. Its descent, however, goes unnoticed by either of Themyscira's occupants; neither group having reason to look towards the night sky.

Upon impact outside city-state limits, a creature from within the extinguished meteorite awakens after a deep sleep. The heat from the atmosphere having taken it out of Its hibernation.

Its intentions unknown, the creature oozes out of the now defunct spacecraft in anticipation. It has journeyed long distances and through much of the explored and unexplored regions of the Universe to get to…It didn't know where It was…but that hardly mattered.

What mattered was that It alone had escaped from the destruction of Its home planet. The rest of Its species, while their loss was still unfortunate, could be wholly revived through It alone. A genetic alteration made whilst toiling with the fabric of reality gifted Its people with asexual reproduction and freedom from the restrictions of gender.

As long as one of them survived, so too did the hope that their knowledge and their gifts could be kept alive through the ages. Unfortunately for those who labored for this failsafe, It had no intentions of reviving Its people _or_ their works.

As far as It was concerned, It would be the only one of Its kind for the foreseeable future. As careful and benevolent a species as they were, they dabbled in things beyond even _their_ comprehension.

And as a result of reaching beyond their means: complete and utter destruction. A cataclysm unleashed upon them all. Save for It.

Even then…It only survived because of the Ring. Yes. It brings Its focus to the White Lantern Ring that saved Its life. It would never forget how, alongside the Cataclysm, the ring burst through the destruction and chose to spare _It_ amongst all the others.

Forcing its way to the center of Its mass and lifting It out of harm's way. Saving It from the presumably long journey to whatever planet they were on now by placing It into a ship of some sort and guiding It here.

Speaking of, It had yet to find out where It was. From the positions of the stars in the sky, It was so far away from his home planet that not even the position of the stars were recognizable.

Oh well. It mattered little, anyway. While he would have the desire to seek out his home one day, it would not be any day soon.

As It left the crashed ship completely, the smoking chunk of spacecraft disintegrated into nothingness. It stared at the spot where the ship just was for a moment before turning Its attention elsewhere.

 _Ring, where is your accompanying lantern?_

 ** _This ring requires no lantern as it draws power on the ambient energies of Life and Creation._**

 _What are your capabilities?_ It had heard of the power and might of the Guardian's Green Lantern Corps who strove to bring peace wherever they shined their light. It had also heard of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum that gave power to other such power rings.

Its people had learned much about the Spectrum from their studies. Like the fact that _unlike_ the other entities on the spectrum, the Life Entity is the one in charge of how it is used; _not_ the person who bears the ring.

Which is why he was so confused as to why he didn't have a voice in his head telling him to do this or that.

 ** _This ring has the capabilities of all other Spectrum colors. Basic capabilities include the creation of energy constructs, flight, energy absorption, invisibility, spatial warp, and healing._**

 _It was my understanding that the Life Entity would be the one in control of the ring, but here you are answering my questions and not taking control of the decision making. Why is it that I have control?_

 ** _The Life Entity has relinquished control of this ring to you. It has deemed you worthy of using its power as you would. As such, until more rings are created, you are the first, last, and only White Lantern in existence._**

With that in mind It took a moment to accept the reality that It was truly a lantern corpsman. It was a…privilege? Honor? Did he even truly deserve the title?

…If the Life Entity itself felt that It was worthy enough to be the first, last, and only White Lantern then it mustn't be wrong to relish in the fact that It was? Right?

Well…even if it wasn't, that's how It rationalized the joy of flying through the night sky.

As It flew through the air, It could see Themyscira wasn't too far away from where It had crashed. It was…much more than It had expected. In fact,

 _Ring, scan the planet. What level of civilization and technological advancements have the inhabitants reached?_

The ring shined for a few brief moments before speaking. **_This planet has been designated as EARTH by the inhabitants, a race who have named themselves the HUMAN race. As of now, there are no civilizations that have developed to the point of interstellar travel. The most advanced civilization seems to still use swords of common metals. Bronze being the most popular._**

 _Okay. Activate…invisible mode?_ It disappeared. _Scan the city. Relay any information of importance._ The ring began to shine before dimming.

 ** _Scans indicate that the target is known as the city-state THEMYSCIRA with a population of all female AMAZONS. Though, there are a considerable number of human males within the city-state's borders tonight. Scans also reveal an elevated level of Human pheromones being released and multiple deaths having occurred in the time it took to relay this information._**

It may have come from a different world, but even It knew what was going on in Themyscira. Fortunately for his people, the need to sexually abuse others had died out long ago. A long and arduous process to be sure, but worth it nonetheless

Unfortunately for these Humans, that was an achievement that was unique to Its people _alone_. Thus,

A flash of light brightened the sky before It found Itself in the middle of what It deemed an act of absolute savagery. The men were brutally assaulting, raping, and killing the seemingly defenseless Amazons.

 _Ring, why are they not fighting back!? Surely this is not the way this planet's social hierarchy operates!_ It had expected such realities, but had not wanted them to be the first sight It saw.

 ** _There is a toxin detected in their bloodstreams. It is preventing use of higher brain functions and motor skills. Only the Amazons have been affected._**

It felt… _disgusted_. It was born hundreds of years after Its people had abolished such amoral behavior and had never personally been witness to such events outside of Its genetic memories.

Some sort of barrier that surrounded the city had blocked any sound from leaving Themyscira. Which was why it wasn't until just now that he heard the cries of agony and the joyful laughter that accompanied it.

An anger unlike anything It's ever felt raged within It. _Ring, invisibility_ _off…_

Red constructs erupted from Its person. Each of them viciously ripping into every offending man. The few who weren't otherwise occupied with their victims fumbled to retaliate with what they could grab.

Their attempts weren't nearly enough to give them any _hope_ of defeating It and the Amazons watched as their attackers were quickly and violently slain.

The Amazons struggled to get themselves in a position to watch the mysterious creature decimate their attackers.

It tore through the city, finding every man and eviscerating them on the spot. Blinded by Its rage, It painted Themyscira red with the blood of Man until only one remained.

Knowing his precise location, It made its way to the building located in the very center of the city. Entering the bedchamber, Its rage was once more brought into full swing at the sight before it.

There was a woman chained to a pillar, bloodied and bruised. Her clothes were but tattered rags on the ground and nearby, a man slept peacefully in the bed presumably meant for the woman in chains.

Much like sexual assault, Its people had also ended the practice of slavery and bondage of any kind within the borders of their Solar System. And any slavers with 'cargo' or 'livestock' who tried their luck in the region found themselves imprisoned and their slaves given refuge.

Naturally, It had a very _low_ opinion of those who would take away the freedom of others. The man in the bed would be dead by his hand (gelatinous tentacle?) soon enough. But the woman…she would be freed immediately.

It approached her crouched as nonthreateningly as It could make Itself appear. Though the woman had never seen Its kind before, and even with the recent horror fresh in her mind, she only moved away slightly as it approached.

An appendage extended from its person and reached out to her. This was the easiest way for one Its kind to engage in communication with another species out of consideration of the fact that some species thought that telepathy was an incredibly rude gesture.

It was unsure of both the detriments such an act would have on the presumably unstable mind and the degree of disrespect that Amazons would feel towards It when subjected to a foreign presence in their minds.

The woman in chains flinched as its appendage touched her left cheek, though her eyes never left the floating creature's figure. Which led her to stare in shock and awe as it began to change its shape before her eyes.

" _H-Hera!_ " The transition to Its new form took place by using its appendage to collect a sample of DNA and alter Itself to adapt the same Amazon biology; save for some genetic and aesthetic changes. Darker skin, wider hips, shorter hair, several inches taller in height, denser muscles, and a larger bust made it look as though _she_ was no different from any other Amazon.

For all intents and purposes, It- _she_ was now undistinguishable to the naked eye from any other Human or Amazon.

Since she couldn't speak to the chained woman through telepathy, modifying her body to communicate was the next best thing. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about needing such a heavy and surprisingly fragile set of organs to ensure her new body's survival.

And while she couldn't do anything about the weight that came with having an actual body, the vulnerable organ issue easily rectified by toughening the bodies internal tissues and doubling down on the major organs.

She was also very much naked. While she could mimic the body almost perfectly, the clothing not so much.

"Ahsi hr-" Ooh. It looked as though it was going to be much harder to speak to the woman than she'd thought. Knowing the language would also probably help. Perhaps using the ring now and learning everything she needed to later on would be better.

 _Ring, activate the universal translation function and leave it on._ With a White Lantern Ring, she could leave as many secondary operating systems on as she pleased. Hooray for a never ending power supply!

"I've come to set you free." She spoke slowly. Soothingly. Her calm voice, as well as the fact that she was a _she_ , had soothed the guarded Amazon woman. "You must hurry and untie me. We must gather who we can and leave this place! We were no match for Herakles and those other _animals!_ "

The woman in chains whispered harshly, suffering from the intensity of the situation. She didn't know where this strange woman had come from or what manner of creature she'd been before she had turned into the woman standing before her, but she genuinely feared for their lives.

Normally, any Amazon worth her salt wouldn't have ever backed down or tried to escape an enemy as the woman in chains was attempting. But nothing about being raped for hours on end by someone who could quite possibly be the most brutal man alive, could be considered a normal situation.

Even by Amazon standards. And they were handpicked and crafted by the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus themselves.

She'd fought armies and hordes of both civilians and soldiers rejecting the message of devotion and order her and her sisters tried to deliver to the rest of the world, as per the will of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus with little to no issues; aside from massive rejection of said ideals.

Her experiences with Herakles and her sisters experience with his army, however, was nothing like anything any of them had ever faced before and prayed to never face again. It was…terrifying. Most of them would probably agonize over this day for _years_ to come.

Which is why, in that moment, there was a voice in her head telling her to run fast and run _far._ Regardless of the warning Herakles gave her about trying to leave, she just wanted to escape from it all. And perhaps she could bring this person with her.

Yes. She'd need another person to come with her and gather the ones she could if they left while he slept, they could be far away by the time the Sun came up.

However, rather than the expected response of incredulity and fear at the name of Herakles, whose name had become famous all across the lands and seas, the woman turned her head to where the bed was.

"Him?" She spoke loud enough for Herakles to mutter something in his sleep and then settle down again.

" _SSHhhh…quiet, you foolish woman! If he wakes up then we're both going to-"_ A red construct easily breaks the iron chains and slide to the ground in a clatter.

At first, nothing happens. The woman who was previously in chains was now trying to hide her body on the far side of the pillar facing away from the bed. And just when she thought _maybe_ he was a deeper sleeper than she'd realized, the sheets on the bed were thrown in the air and heavy footsteps rushed to their side of the room. Herakles was awake…

…and pissed the hell off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, all. Second chapter is here already!? That's crazy! (Not really, though.)_

 _I going to be completely honest with you guys when I tell you that writing this story was kind of an uncomfortable process. I'm not one who can easily write such...vulgar...content. I mean, I tried my hardest but...as a noob when it comes to writing sex scenes or other kinds of scenes that talk about or involve topics of that nature and beyond, I can only go so far before I become unsure of whether or not I've gone too far._

 _Though, it's hard to determine what too far is after reading a story like DC - Remastered Edition. (Very morbid, FYI) Like, would_ that _story be considered as having gone too far? I'm honestly not sure. And just a fair warning, what you read in this chapter and the coming chapters might not be anything to lose sleep over at all. I don't know, and that's the point. So...tell me. I_ want _to know so I can write them better._

 _(Well rounded authors can write on any subject matter, including sexual stuff, and I want to be a well rounded author.)_

 _Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one._

 _Bye~_

"You filthy whore! How dare you wake me!? And what did I tell you would happen if you tried to esca-aaAGGHH!" A red construct tore through his large chest, piercing his heart and holding him in place, mid step.

He struggled for a minute, trying fruitlessly to pry the construct out. Eventually what little strength his dying body had dwindled to nothing. And like that, Herakles who challenged, manipulated, and violated the Amazons died the kind of death he feared most.

A simple one. A death that occurred outside of conquest and danger. A death that he didn't even see coming.

Nervously, the woman formerly in chains peaked from around the pillar. She'd heard Herakles' cry of anguish. And then silence. "…" What she was left her speechless. The body of Herakles lay on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood and a fist sized hole in his chest.

Just like that, the terror was gone. And standing over him was the woman who'd struck the killing blow. "I did not like the way he spoke. Very rude." Not even looking back, she held a hand out, beckoning the woman to come out from behind the pillar.

"How did you kill him? And where did you come from? Not many people can make it past Themyscira's barrier." Did the Gods answer her prayers and send her to save them from that monster Herakles? "Did the Gods send you?"

The woman looked at her as if she didn't quite understand what the question was? "Sent? By Gods? No. I came here of my own volition and was unpleasantly surprised with the atrocity happening all throughout the city."

Right. It wasn't just Herakles, but his men as well! "We must go and save my sisters! There's an army of men out there-"

"Not anymore. Anyone who was not an Amazon is now dead. They are safe." This woman…what did she mean they were all dead? There were well over a thousand men fighting under Herakles.

Did she have an army of her own? And if she wasn't sent by the Gods, then how was she even here? With the immediate danger now gone, Hippolyta felt her sense of calm coming back to her. She could think much more clearly now.

Taking a good look at the woman standing before her, she had only more questions than she did answers. Having travelled throughout most of Man's World, she had seen men and women of varying kinds.

The most common among them being that the Amazons, in most cases, were taller than all of them. Where the common height for the healthiest man or woman was around five feet, give or take a few inches, in Man's World, the height of most Amazons ranged anywhere from five and a half to six feet.

But the woman before her was an oddity. She was taller than even Hippolyta and her sister Antiope, who were amongst the tallest of all the Amazons at six feet. Several inches, at least, and definitely much stronger if Hippolyta's guess was accurate.

But the most curious part about the woman was the ring she wore on her left ring finger. It was the brightest white Hippolyta had ever seen. And she was almost sure she'd seen something red jumping out from it and breaking the chains earlier.

"How many people did you bring with you into the city? And where do they come from that they can take down Herakles' men so easily?" The woman looks Hippolyta in the eye. "There is only me in your city. And where I come from is a place farther away than anywhere you currently know."

"Come, I must go heal your…sisters. The toxin used on them has left them weak-minded and unable to defend themselves." She turned to leave but stopped as a hand gripped her wrist.

"Thank you. _Thank you._ " The two shared an in intense stare before Hippolyta spoke up again. "Before we go, you might want to put something on. On most other night it'd be fine, but it's too cold tonight to walk around naked."

She looked down at herself, realizing that she had neglected to acquire clothes before changing. Though, the idea of more things weighing her down wasn't appealing in the slightest. "Must I? I'm quite content this way." She received a raised eyebrow in return. It seemed that she must.

 _Ring, any possibility of dressing us in culturally acceptable clothing?_

The ring's glow brightened to a quick flash of light. In place of their nakedness from before was a peplos that only revealed their arms, necks and faces. And, of course, weighed down on her as expected.

"Great Hera! How is this p-? Are you _sure_ the Gods did not send you? Or that you, perhaps, are a Goddess in disguise?"

She shook her head. "I am no Goddess and I am quite positive these Gods you speak of did not send me to your aid. As I've said, I came here of my own volition to help you." That being said, she grabbed Hippolyta's wrist and led _her_ to the door.

"We mustn't waste time. Commonly, those in emotional distress make rash decisions that only do more damage. Also, what is your name?" She had completely forgotten about names being a thing amongst those races outside of her own.

Her people had moved beyond names. They had no need for them since they each knew instinctively who was talking to who. Yet it was just one more barrier that separated them from other, less intelligent peoples.

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons alongside my sister Antiope. Who are you?" Queen of the Amazons? At least she'd made a good first impression with the local ruler. Well, one of them.

"I…have no name that I can give you. My…people don't really use names like yours do. We just _know_ when someone is speaking directly to us." She was probably going to need one sooner or later.

"Your people? Are you not Human…or an Amazon?" She shook her head. "I am not even of your world, let alone either of its peoples. I come from far away." She points to the stars. " _Very_ far away."

What? From the stars? "How can that be?" The woman shakes her head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to answer that question. For now, however, let's leave it as something to ask your Gods about."

The walk through the city was relatively quick. It took less than an hour to gather all of Themyscira's population, clothe them, and clear their bodies of the toxin.

The woman noticed that many of the Amazons were staring at her. Which wasn't much of a surprise. After all, she'd reverted back to her gelatinous to convince them that she was, in fact, the "creature" that saved them all.

When she did, two things happened. The ring had alerted her that ambient levels of hope and fear had significantly increased in her vicinity and nearly three quarters of the gathered Amazons dropped to their knees.

She was quite taken aback by their actions. _Ring, what does this gesture symbolize?_ Hopefully the ring's cultural databanks would have something on their odd behavior.

 ** _To Humans and Amazons kneeling is often times a sign of respect and reverence._**

Even after the mind muddling drug was wiped clean from their systems, many of them looked as though they were still suffering from its effects, and these were the women who remained standing.

Except it wasn't the drug that made them this way. It was the brutality thrust upon them by the animals that dared to call themselves Human. They were the source of the ambient fear that the ring detected.

The woman felt it best that if they were under the same impression Hippolyta was under when they first encountered each other, then she'd need to clear up their gross misunderstanding immediately.

However, seeing them so _happy_ and _willing_ to kneel before her, it felt… _good._ Invigorating! She won't deny that it gave her a small tingling sensation in an area she hadn't even _thought_ could feel such sensations.

This was her first time in a Human/Amazon body, after all. Which meant she'd need to explore that sensation later on. For now, however…it was time to make them _hers._

She had some time to think about it as they gathered the from the ruins of the city, and she figured that if their beloved Gods and Goddesses couldn't be bothered to help them either during the crisis or even in the aftermath, then maybe she should become one who would.

It was really just an off the top of her head kind of thought, but the more she tried to think of reasons it was a ridiculous idea, the more sense it began to make.

She had a power ring with an infinite charge and a wide variety of abilities that could protect them from damn near everything this planet could throw at them. Even more, she could create a group of people whom she could trust with but a few well-spoken words.

And for someone who had no family or friends and was also alone in the Universe in every other way, that invaluable and impossible to pass up over something as flexible as loose morals.

"I was not sent here by your Gods or Goddesses. I am…regretful to say that they did not answer your prayers." The women who were kneeling now looked up in shock; as that was exactly what they thought had happened.

Otherwise how could the presence of a being like herself be explained? And if she was not sent by their Gods and Goddesses, then who was she? "I come from beyond the stars. I arrived here not too long ago and was _horrified_ to find you in such a barbaric state of affairs."

"I heard your cries for mercy. For help. For divine intervention. For the men to be struck down where they stood as punishment for their atrocities. For your protectors and your beloved deities to do _anything and yet did NOTHING! But I did! I did, and_ _I heard it all!_ "

Sobs of regret, betrayal, and frustration could be heard from those whose fear had begun to reach near hysterical heights and cries of affirmation from the women whose hope had been raised with each word she spoke; compassion and love were now entering the mix.

Now was the time for her to reel them back in.

"Thus, _I_ slaughtered them when no one else did. Every. Last. _Man_ …For _you_." The levels of fear were beginning to decrease. And hope was rising. There were even low levels of compassion being sent out.

Hippolyta and someone the woman guessed was Antiope stood off to the side, watching intently. Both women were no exception to the influence of the woman's passionate words. They each seemed to be of different minds.

Antiope was thinking, maybe this woman from the stars was right. Maybe they, the Olympians, truly didn't want to answer the Amazons' desperate pleas for help. For the strength to rise against their aggressors.

Hippolyta, however grateful, was resistant to the idea that their creators their _Gods_ would abandon them. And while she remained resistant, the woman's words ate away at her like nothing she'd ever faced.

The Gods and Goddesses who created them, who cultivated their growth, and who demanded their praise and worship had done nothing to help them. It was this woman from space who came and took care of them.

A total stranger who had no obligation nor anything to gain had come to them in their time of need when their own Gods and Goddesses would not.

"For you, a people I have neither seen nor heard of before this day!" She changed into Amazon form, clothes and all, with an added white aura wrapped around her. "And as long as I am here…should you allow me to stay in your home…you will _never have to suffer from the atrocities this so-called Man's World again!_ "

All fear skyrocketed at the mention of Man's World, that being the lingo most associated with their terror. "How will you protect us from the entirety of Man's World? And why? What reason do you have to help us?" A woman called out from the crowd.

Taking her left hand, the woman raised it in the air. "With the power I command, _I_ _will_ protect you from the atrocities of _their_ world." Forming a fist, she raised it in the air and lifted herself off the ground.

 _Ring, rebuild Themyscira. And resurrect their dead when I say to._

 ** _Compliance._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Too tired for a long-winded author's note. Enjoy the chapter, you guys!_

Unbeknownst to any of them, even to the woman, the white ring was secretly working to influence them all at the behest of its creator, the Life Entity.

These changes could be traced back to nearly the moment the ring chose her. Yes, the Life Entity would enjoy this mortal's experiences as its for as long as it deigns it a source of enjoyment. The next few millennia were going to be so much fun it could hardly wait.

The Life Entity sought to escape its eternal domain within the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. And to do so, it would escape through its champion. A little of its essence being imprinted in her was all it would take to make it happen.

After that, the small part that merged with the woman would allow the Life Entity to experience all it could from the comfort of its domain through the woman herself.

But even more than that, the ring was severely altering the thinking patterns of the woman. Changing her personality, her sense of right and wrong, and even her perceptions of herself and her place in the grand scheme of things until she was just right to bring as much entertainment to the Life Entity as possible.

She wouldn't even notice the difference since no one who knew her from before the change was around to say anything.

As for the Amazons, there wasn't much the Life Entity could do that wouldn't happen already in the woman's presence. They were already emotionally and mentally damaged at being forsaken by their Gods.

Plus, the woman had saved them when no one else had, not to mention the fact that, already, she was subconsciously seen as superior to them.

Everything from her physical appearance, the fact that she came from beyond the stars and thus too their comprehension, and even the power she displayed while eliminating their attackers and rebuilding their home all came together to present her as someone undoubtedly superior to them.

It didn't hurt that she was both angry for their suffering and also a woman; even if she could just as easily look like a man.

Eventually, it would put the woman on the same level of reverence that they once had in the Gods.

A blinding white light momentarily concussed the women. As their eyes adjusted, they all marveled at the results. Their city had been rebuilt. All of it. The buildings that had been burned down by Heracles' army were all back to their original glory.

Some of the more run-down buildings had even been made to look as new as the day they were built. In the streets, the dirt roads were no longer covered and encrusted with human waste. The previously wilting crops from that year's harvest were now vibrant and full of life.

The invisible barrier that surrounded Themyscira had been improved. Strengthened one hundred-fold and expanded to encompass a large area, several hundred miles in any direction, of the unoccupied land and water that surrounded them.

The Amazons had chosen this location after years of living like nomads, wandering from place to place trying to deliver unto the savages of Man's World their honest words.

Nearly fifteen years into their mission, they found this secluded area that they settled down on. It was perfectly distanced from any of Man's World's cities and peoples. They had calculated that they, Man's World, would not expand towards them until at least a century had passed.

Until then they'd live in Themyscira in peace, occasionally sending a party out to attempt to spread the word of their Gods once more and possibly recruit any women and children, girls exclusively, to bring back to the city. The boys they helped were sent either back to their families or given to Jason and the Argonauts.

This was all under the assumption that they'd be long dead before any people from Man's World showed up at their doorstep, as they too were mortal and would eventually die from either old age or at the hands of the ones they tried to spread their message to.

In addition to keeping the city away from the prying eyes of Man's World, it also acted as a filter. Nothing harmful in the air, ground, or water, pollution as rampant during the industrial period that planets went through, would ever cross Themyscirian borders.

The White Lantern ring was truly one of the most fantastic devices to ever have been created by anyone. At least, the woman thought so.

Of course, none of this was visible to them just yet. The Amazons would need to see the changes and improvements themselves. But that didn't stop them from seeing all the structures back where they once were.

"So I ask this as a being who wants to help you with all my heart. Will you allow me the honor of having your loyalty? Your trust, so that I may do my utmost to help you all thrive? Or will you remain pious to those fools who've let you down in your time of need? Who let those… _fucks from Man's World rape and kill you!?_ "

At that, she knew that she'd had at least half of them on her side. If the anger radiating off of them was anything to go by, it might've been even more than half. The remaining Amazons were only hesitant because of they're fear of retribution from the Gods.

As far the woman could tell, Antiope and her supporters were on board with forsaking the Olympians. She'd taken their silence as a sign of more let downs to come. And if the first true plight of theirs they ignored after serving them so faithfully was _this_ …then who knew what else they'd fuck them over with.

"I see that not everyone is content with abandoning the ones who you've worshipped all your lives. And that is certainly very understandable. But, given the circumstances, are you still willing to follow them?"

A white aura around her extended outwards, embracing them all in a blanket of security. "Can _they_ offer you _all_ that _I_ can?"

Hippolyta took the initiative to speak. "What can you offer us that our Gods cannot? They have given us life! A sacred duty to spread their message to the world! A message of piety and peace!"

Antiope was ready with a response and opinion she'd held in her heart for longer than she cared to admit.

"Man's World has rejected our message and our ways for _years_. We were young and eager when we started our task. But now we've had years of failure under our belts. Years of being spat at and laughed out of towns. Years of mockery and attempts on our lives. Some of which have managed to maim some of our more unfortunate sisters. I, for one, am tired of such futile efforts."

"When was the last time we heard any praise of any kind for our efforts? When have _any of us_ heard from the ones we _worship_ outside of a task to be done or a failure to repent? Not me! Have you!?"

The crowds listened to Antiope, stunned by the truth that they all knew to be their reality. A truth that all understood, but none dared to speak of. "After today…I wish for nothing more than to stay in Themyscira, a city _we_ built with our own hands, and live in peace with my sisters."

"And if forsaking _them,_ " she points an accusatory finger at the sky, "is what it takes to get my peace…then I am more than willing to follow this woman from the beyond the stars…"

There were cheers from the audience, surprising both Hippolyta and Antiope. Even Antiope hadn't expected such a response from her true feelings. She wasn't ware that more than enough of her sisters had felt the same way.

The woman looked at Antiope, feeling that tingling sensation again as she heard the Amazon's heart rate speed up once they locked eyes. There were even the faintest hints of a blush before she turned to face something other than the woman.

One of the better perks of a genetically _improved_ Amazonian body was heightened senses. Very useful and easily turned of and back on again.

"What do I have to offer that they cannot? What is it you want?" By herself, she could do a wide variety of things for them. With the ring, she could do virtually anything she wanted. Even stopping them from aging wouldn't be all that hard.

Immortality was definitely something she'd share with them. An immortal group under her control? That was bound to come in handy somewhere down the line.

She'd asked the ring and it was completely within her power to do so. White Lantern light meant that life was kind of hers to control. Which meant extending or extinguishing a being's lifespan was a simple thing.

However, she wouldn't resort to that until it was the right time. Never could be too careful when you were on a foreign planet with an apparently lackluster moral code. And the Amazons of Themyscira were no exception.

Hippolyta thought for a moment, thinking of something to say that would both reaffirm her belief in her creators and prove to her sisters that the woman 'from beyond the stars' was no replacement for their Gods.

"During our… _time_ …as Heracles' captives, a number of our sisters were killed. If you want our trust…our faith… _my_ faith…bring them back to life. It would be the first time _any_ of us have seen one of our own brought back from the dead," Once an Amazon was gone, they were gone.

No one would bring them back per the instructions of Zeus. Thankfully they haven't managed to lose a single of their numbers until today. And while it hurt to write their deaths in stone, she could think of no other way to dissuade the others.

"And would surely give us ample reason to place ourselves into your care."

There was no way the woman would be able to accomplish such task. Bringing back someone form the _dead._ It was impossible for anyone other than the G- "If that is what it will take, I would be happy to revive your sisters."

The woman raised her arm in the air once more and there were several bright flashes of light all throughout the city. And at the source of those bright flashes, the women who'd been killed in the last few hours were back and just as healthy as they could be.

 _What_? Hippolyta watched as the woman "They're currently wandering around the city looking for you all. They might be a little out of it, so be sure to explain what has happened."

No one moved for several seconds before a few dozen or so of them ran like bats out of hell into the newly constructed city.

After several ten minutes, the women returned with even more women behind them. Their sisters were alive once more. "Amazons of Themyscira! Hippolyta had asked for a reason to trust in our savior! To bestow upon us something that not even the Gods and Goddesses we used to cherish would!"

"And now our sisters have come back from the dead, our beloved Themyscira has been rebuilt, and the men responsible for it have been sent to the afterlife! Shall we take these gifts…these _wonderful_ and _precious_ gifts for granted!?"

The thunderous response of 'NO WE SHALL NOT!' would have carried on for miles and miles beyond Themyscira's borders, but the new and improved barrier allowed for no sound to escape outside where someone form Man's World could hear.

"Shall we abandon the likes of Zeus, Hera, and the others Gods and Goddesses who have taken our devotion and faith for granted!?" Thunderous roars of agreement. "Shall we stand together on this new path we walk with our sister from beyond the stars!?"

Thunderous agreement again. Antiope looked at Hippolyta and then to the woman.

"I, Antiope of Themyscira, place my life and my future in our hands." As she kneeled, so to did the rest of the Amazons. Even the ones who'd just been recently revived. All except for Hippolyta.

"I…I…" The woman looked at Hippolyta, smiling gently. A smile that seemingly held all the comfort in the world. "I… _I_ … _I_ …" She had asked for proof that the woman would be able to do that which the Gods would not be able to.

And while she'd been given her proof…she still felt the slightest bit of resistance to the idea of abandoning her belief in Hera. _I understand your hesitation, Hippolyta._ Her eyes widened as the voice of the woman spoke within her mind.

 _But know that I truly want to help you and your people. I can only hope that you will accept my help as readily as your sisters have. Please. Give me the chance to help your people achieve so much more than you ever could with your current belief system. I have so much to offer Themyscira._

 _Agriculture. Science. Astronomy. Weaponry. Technology thousands of years ahead of its time right here on Earth. All for you. Give me a few days here and the Amazons of Themyscira will be far beyond what any other civilization could hope to achieve in the next few hundred years._

 _"…_ _It's true. You've done as I've demanded and presented proof. I still find it unbelievable that you've brought my sisters back from the dead. But…how can I trust you so readily when I have yet to see fully of what good or evil you are capable of?"_

 _That is hardly fair. We are all capable of good and evil regardless of how long we've known one another…Give me some time to show you what I have to offer. Let me show you just how much I wish to be here with you._

 _"…_ _perhaps…I can give you a few days to convince me. But understand that while Antiope and our people are eager to find someone to place their abused faith in, I am not so easily won."_

 _Perfect! Wonderful! A few days is all I'll need. I won't let you down Hippolyta of the Amazons. Mark my words, you will not regret this._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello readers,_

 _If you're reading this, it's too late to turn back. So you might as well finish what you've started! :D_

 _Bye~_

Helena. That was the name the Amazons had given to her. She liked having a name. It made things easier for when the others were speaking to her directly. Apparently, telepathic thought was a concept none of them had ever heard of before.

It was also quickly established that reading minds and anything that had to do with minds in general was off-limits until such time where Helena deemed the Amazons ready for such drastic genetic alterations.

Which _would_ happen sooner or later if she was going to be around them. Suddenly going cold turkey and speaking with the body rather than the mind was something she refused to put up with for longer than necessary.

It hadn't taken long for the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus to try and deliver unto the Amazons and their new "Goddess" their wrath. Since the position of Queen was already filled by the Amazon sisters Hippolyta and Antiope, Helena had become their one and only living Goddess.

And from their point of view, why wouldn't she be? She was mysterious yet benevolent, seemingly all powerful yet compassionate, and she was directly involved in their personal lives more often than any of the Old Gods had been.

Helena had brought them out of the darkness that was their ignorance and into the light. What would one day be looked back upon as the beginning of the Amazon's Golden Age of Information.

They, the Old Gods, had not taken too kindly the rejection of their creations. Being deities, they felt it was their divine right to act as they pleased with both the mortals and their own creations. Though, the five Goddesses who were directly involved in the creation of their Amazons _did_ feel quite a bit of guilt over their inaction during the Heracles incident.

Despite their guilt, however, they also took offense to the Amazon's lack of faith.

After several years of continuous efforts to break through Helena's ring constructed defenses, and not for lack of trying either, they each gave up one by one. Even Hera, the one who felt the most slighted at Hippolyta's actions eventually left the Amazons to their own devices.

During the years that they weren't able to safely leave Helena's protection, the Amazons set to work on creating an education system and successfully implementing it into Themyscirian society.

Education was the basis of all well-developed nations and peoples, after all. Besides, how could they hope to use the technologies and information Helena was going to provide for them if they didn't know the intricacies of the basic science behind them.

And while they worked to study and understand, Helena calculated that they'd only needed a couple of years of dedicated learning before the surprisingly intellectual Amazons would be capable of running certain necessary, yet complex, systems without her direct interference.

During this time, Helena also worked to craft a series of schematics that depicted Themyscira's would-be infrastructure.

Of course, nothing that polluted the environment short-term, or at all really, was allowed. That was a strict rule Helena had implemented and enforced with no room for argument. Helena wanted them to have the same respect for their planet and its environment that she and her people once had for theirs; during the time when there was still a planet to respect.

It did help to let them know that Man's World would probably tramp all over the delicate ecosystem of the Earth by the time they reached this stage. Because who in Themyscira would want to be like the savages from Man's World.

In addition to this responsible behavior she wanted, Helena also expected them to make the advancements with their own two hands. When the time came that they reached the level where they could both understand and operate the technology, she wanted them to _use_ their intellect to build and personalize it for themselves.

A people built on the fruit of other people's labor held no significant achievement of their own. An unacceptable outcome for Helena's Amazons.

The only truly advanced technology she built herself were the omni-panels that collected the solar and lunar energy supporting Themyscira's minor electrical grid; limited to electric fans. Helena may have wanted the Amazons to work for their advancements in technology, but that didn't mean she'd have them living in complete squalor in the meantime.

These panels powered the electric fans that she installed in most of the buildings. Which were actually created _without_ the use of the power ring. Rather, she used her own body's matter conversion ability, an ability she once took for granted that was now extremely useful to have, to create the necessary materials.

Soon enough she'd try and encourage the use of the wind, ocean currents, and geothermal energies as well. The combination of those with solar and lunar energy would give Themyscira a much more sustainable, diverse, and powerful standing to lean back on in the future.

Aside from these changes, Themyscira was essentially the same as when Helena first showed up all those years ago. Exactly twenty-five years ago right about…now. She thought it was funny to think about. How much things could change for all of them in just twenty-five short years.

Her planet was gone but she'd found a new home. The Amazon's faith in the Old Gods was gone but now they had a new Goddess who never once gave them reason to doubt. A simple warrior race was raised up to be educated scholars. And in turn they provided her with a purpose in life.

In the distance, she could see the crowds of excited Amazons coming to listen and hang off of every word she had to say.

It seems it would soon be that time.

The Amazons were finished with their general education and were about ready to begin the specialized portion of their academic careers. But first, as with any achievement, they must be shown that their labors will not go without reward.

 _Ring, extend the life expectancy of the Amazons indefinitely and increase their natural healing rate tenfold. Be sure to halt all aging from this moment forward as well._

 ** _Compliance._**

A bright flash of light and the Amazons of Themyscira were now immortal. She considered beginning the genetic alterations as well but decided that such measures were best saved for when things really began to pick up.

Not only had she spent the past twenty-five years cultivating their minds, she also began cultivating their bodies.

With an improved diet and a strict training regimen, the Amazons grew stronger, faster, taller (though not as tall as Helena since she subtly increased her own height to stay visually superior), and surprisingly much less aggressive.

Though, that was just because they had recognized that there were other ways to solve an issue than to brute force their way towards a solution. For example, talking about it first. If words failed, _then_ they'd be more open to violent response.

It was painfully clear to Helena that the Old Gods were holding the Amazons back from their true potential as a race of warriors _and_ scholars with their expectations of them being reliable and effective _messengers_.

A waste of talent and a lack of ingenuity in Helena's eyes.

But that just made it feel even more rewarding to have them reach their full potential. To be the one who thrust them into a greatness that would otherwise be squandered.

Also happening over the last two decades was the Life Entity's changes being completed and severely warping her original personality. It was this new personality, however, that would lead Helena to do remarkable things in the years to come.

Remarkable things in her eyes, at least.

After today, the Amazons would put into use all that they've learned from her so far. The ring had done the calculations and scans, determining that they were the only civilization on Earth to have come as far as they have. It wouldn't be long before Themyscira would begin to see visible changes.

As Helena was mulling over the future plans she had for her Amazon's, the sister queens had made their way into her chambers. They dismissed the attendants that often-followed Helena, often to deliver messages across the city.

"Hippolyta, Antiope. I don't know how many times I've told you this, you needn't kneel before me when we are alone." She paused. "Well, except for _that_. But there isn't any time for such fun at the moment."

Both women remained kneeled before Helena, however. The time when Hippolyta had doubted Helena had long since come to an end. Now, there was only love and worship in her heart for her peoples' Goddess.

For _her_ Goddess.

Antiope too, felt this same love and reverence, and refused to not kneel before her. All of Helena's Amazon's did so for the one who protected them from the mighty wrath of the Old Gods.

Who saved them during the Heracles incident. Who educated them, made them stronger and so much more capable in battle, taught them to turn their hate of Man's World into a vengeful motivation to outdo them in all they could ever try to accomplish, and gave them the chance to be something more than just simple messengers of an impossible peace who were hated by most and shunned by the rest.

Helena sighed, walking down the steps from her "Grand Throne", another somewhat amusing expectation they forced upon her, and kneeling down before the two women. Grabbing their chins, she lifted them both up from the ground and to their feet.

"Now," She pulled Antiope forward, firmly pressing their lips together and gingerly exploring the inside of her mouth once Antiope got over the momentary surprise. Helena let go, feeling her lover's body begin to lose the strength to stand.

Then she turned to Hippolyta, pulling her forward with an equally gentle touch. This time, though, she simply forced her way into Hippolyta's mouth and dominated her weak resistance.

Letting go of both women, Helena smiled. "I'm beginning to think you do this on purpose, _my_ _loves_." She very much enjoyed the way their hearts skipped a beat when she called them 'her loves'.

There was just something about simply being close to them that gave her a certain pleasant sensation that the other Amazons just didn't give her. It felt genuine, the satisfaction they gave her, and she often found herself craved for that feeling after spending too much time away from them.

"Of course not, my Goddess." "We would never do such a thing, Goddess" Helena leered at them, before nodding her head. "Just remember, the more you do that the more I'll see fit to punish you much like I did today."

She definitely didn't see the conspiring smiles they shared as she spoke. Nope, not at all.

"I called you here to give you the chance to be the first of your sisters to receive your gift." They perked up at that. Helena had been talking of their gift for nearly a decade.

There were many guesses as to what it could possibly be. Most had guessed that she was giving them some sort of device to safely leave Themyscira without the Old Gods noticing. Others had guessed that she was going to gift them with another technological advancement.

"Now, I know there has been a lot of speculation as to what you'll be receiving, but I assure you…" White constructs wrap around them and lift the two sisters in the air. "…it will be well worth it."

"M-my Goddess…?" "What-?" Instantly, their minds brought forth the worst-case scenario. Their Goddess was going to kill them…

No. Helena wasn't like the Old Gods. She was _their_ _Goddess_. Anything and everything she did had been for their direct benefit both in the long-run and in the short-term. So, whatever this worst-case scenario was, they kept in mind that Helena had their best interests at heart.

"Do you trust me, my loves?" Two firm nods. "Then…prepare yourselves for my gift." Two sharp ended constructs shot forward, piercing both women in the stomach. They opened their mouths to yell out in pain but found their screams muffled by the white construct around their mouths.

Lowered to the ground and brought face to face with their Goddess, Hippolyta and Antiope were greeted with a look of anticipation. Their Goddess looked eager to see their reaction to their gift. "Look down. Your gift awaits."

The white constructs released them, giving them the mobility to check the damage done to them. "Here's a hint. You're immortal now." Wide eyes from both of them. "My love for you and the rest of Themyscira knows no bounds. And since I love you, I could never bear to part with any of you."

The stab wounds healed before their very eyes. No scarring and not much more lingering pain than what they'd get during a sparring match.

"So," She spread out her arms. "welcome to the rest of your lives. Our lives. Our _eternal_ lives." The two sisters simply stared. Helena grabbed them by the hands and led them towards the balcony she was looking over earlier.

"Now that I've given you my gift, let's go and share it with all of Themyscira." Antiope and Hippolyta eagerly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, my Goddess."

"Of course, my Goddess."

"With this boon, _my_ boon, we will rise above any and all who live in Man's World, on Olympus, and any other place on this Earth that dares to try and lord over us." Zealous glances in her direction.

"We rose up from the tragedy that was the rule of the Old Gods. We changed all that we once were and rebuilt ourselves stronger than we ever could have been following the now abandoned path of mutual understanding with the filth that comes from Man's World. We now seek a brighter future and a better tomorrow and will obtain what we desire without mercy and without relent."

The three stepped out onto the balcony, greeted by the sight of thousands of women standing below them. Each and every one of them waiting for their Goddess and their Queens to speak.

"We are the Amazons of Themyscira. And we shall be all that we can! And all that others should _aspire_ to be!" The crowd below them cheered, as did the sisters standing at her sides.

Yes. Life was good for the White Lantern. And it would continue to be so for a very long time.


End file.
